Okay, You're The Boss!
by noctis69
Summary: Xanxus sering marah-marah tanpa sebab dan anak-anak Varia yang tak berdosa itu sering jadi sasaran.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Okay, You're The Boss!

Author: Noctis69

Chapter: 1/2

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Pairing: XS (Xanxus/Squalo)

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Hwahay~ I love Varia! Entah sejak kapan jadi demen Varia... lol. Bakal banyak kata 'sampah' di fic ini nih... emm chapter 1 masih aman. Rating mungkin naek di chapter berikutnya, XD

Okay, selamat membaca.. ^^

* * *

"Bos, adakah hal lain yang kau butuhkan?"

"Tidak. Kembalilah ke tempat sampahmu."

_Tempat sampah? _

"Geez, Bos sialan ini..." umpat Squalo pelan sebelum keluar dari ruangan Xanxus.

"Hei, tunggu. Sepertinya ada pekerjaan untukmu," panggil bos itu tanpa beranjak dari singgasananya.

"Y-ya, Bos?" Ia berbalik.

"_Buang sampah ini_ ke neraka... " Xanxus melemparkan selembar foto seorang pria paruh baya.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Bos! Akan kubawakan kepalanya untukmu!"

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"VOOOOOOOOOOIII! Aku kembali!"

Xanxus terhenyak kaget di meja kerjanya karena Squalo tiba-tiba menerobos masuk. "Kantong sampah bodoh!"

BLETAKKKKKK!

Vas bunga itu mendarat mulus di kepala Squalo. "BOSS! Kenapa kau melemparku...?" protesnya.

DZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! DUAARRR... DUAAARRR...!

"Hmh... Suara apa itu?" Levi terbangun karena mendengar ribut-ribut dari ruangan sebelah.

"Sepertinya ada orang bodoh masuk ke ruangan Bos saat Bos sedang PMS." ujar Lussuria.

"P-PMS...?"

"Yeah, orang itu selalu bad mood tanpa sebab..."

"Shi shi shi... Bos mengamuk lagi!"

* * *

Malam harinya...

"Makan malam sudah siaaap... " seru Lussuria dari ambang pintu.

"Apa bos akan makan bersama kita?"

"Squalo... beritahu Bos makan malam sudah siap~"

"VOOOII... why meee? Kenapa tak kau sendiri saja yang pergi, Banci sialan?"

"Karena tak ada yang mau jadi tumbal saat Bos sedang bad mood begini!"

"Kau pikir aku mau, Bangsat?"

"Cepat pergi sana, Kepala Hiu!"

"VOOO..."

DHUAAAKKK

Tendangan maut Bel, Lussuria, Fran dan Levi mendamparkan Squalo tepat ke tempat Bos mereka.

"B-bos... makan malam sudah siap..." Squalo bersusah payah bangkit sambil berpegangan kusen pintu.

"Tak bisakah kau masuk dengan tenang, Sampah keparat?" Xanxus memancarkan aura pembunuhnya.

"Hei! Bukan aku penyebabnya, Bos!"

"Bawa masuk kemari. Aku akan kehilangan nafsu makanku jika melihat wajah kumuh kalian."

"Apa katamu?"

Beberapa menit kemudian Squalo kembali dengan membawa _beef fillet_ dan beberapa hidangan lainnya. Dan tentu saja sambil terus menggerutu karena seorang _battle commander Varia_ harus merangkap menjadi pelayan rendahan tak bermatabat seperti ini.

"Silakan, Bos!"

"..." Xanxus melirik makan malam super luksurius di hadapannya.

"Ada yang salah, Bos?" Ia terus mengamati bos itu.

"KENAPA AKU HARUS MAKAN SAMPAH BUSUK INI? KAU MEMANG SAMPAH IDIOT TAK BERGUNA!"

"Uh oh... apa yang sedang terjadi di sana, Senpai?" Fran urung memasukkan sepotong tuna ke mulutnya karena mendengar ribut-ribut dari ruangan Bosnya.

"Ushishi... mereka sedang bermain di dalam."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan saja~ aku sudah susah payah menyiapkan hidangan ini lho."

"BOS KEPARAT SIALAN!" Sekejap kemudian sesosok berantakan muncul di hadapan mereka. "AKU TAK MAU PEDULI LAGI APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN! KUHARAP DIA MATI KELAPARAN!"

"Aiiiih... Squalo~ obati dulu luka-luka penganiayaan itu sebelum bergabung ke meja makan!" Lussuria bergidik.

"Itu lebih dari penganiayaan..." sambung Levi.

"Bel Senpai, permainan apa yang mereka mainkan tadi?" tanya Fran.

"Hmh... mungkin lempar pisau."

* * *

Esok harinya, Squalo enggan berbicara ataupun mendekati Xanxus karena kejadian kemarin. Jika tak benar-benar ada hal yang penting untuk dibicarakan ia lebih baik menjauhi orang gila itu. Entah karena alasan apa Bosnya itu sering marah-marah dan mengamuk tak jelas. Tapi bagi mereka, assasin terbaik Vongola, itu bukan hal baru lagi.

"Bos, ini berkas yang kau inginkan."

"Hm."

Levi meletakkan sebuah stofmap di atas meja kerja Xanxus sebelum pergi. Sedikit-sedikit ia melirik raut wajah bosnya. Apakah moodnya masih buruk seperti sebelumnya?

"Mana sampah itu?"

"Sampah? Oh, maksudmu Squalo, Bos?"

"Panggil dia kemari!"

Beberapa menit berlalu. Seseorang kembali mengetuk pintu ruangan Xanxus tapi ternyata bukan Squalo.

"B-bos, Squalo hanya meninggalkan pesan untukmu..."

"Huh?" Xanxus menerima sebuah kertas kecil dari tangan Levi.

_Aku sedang tak punya waktu mendengarkan omelan sampahmu yang tak berguna. Ambil saja tempat sampah dan dinginkan kepalamu disana, Brengsek!_

Xanxus memukul meja keras-keras kemudian meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya ke wajah pasi Levi. "SAMPAH BUSUK!"

"Ampun, Bos!" Levi melarikan diri selagi sempat.

"Cih, tak sampah berguna! Sepertiny aku sendiri harus turun tangan. Kuberi kau pelajaran berharga saat aku kembali nanti!"

Xanxus menyambar mantelnya dan bergegas pergi.

Malam telah larut saat Squalo mendapat sebuah telepon dari bosnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih ponselnya di sisi tempat tidur.

"Hei, Sampah!"

"Apa maumu brengsek?" balasnya.

"Berhentilah bersikap idiot dan dengarkan!" seru Xanxus.

"Kau sendiri yang..."

Xanxus memotong,"Dengar kau sampah, aku tak punya banyak waktu. Jika aku tak ada, jangan biarkan kantong sampah busuk itu membubarkan Varia... aku percayakan Varia kepadamu..."

"Bos, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Telepon terputus.

"BOOOOOSSSS!"

* * *

"VOOOOOOIIIIIII... BANGUUUUUUN KALIAN, SAMPAH IDIOT!"

"Nghhh... kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah membuat onar, Squalo?" Lussuria keluar dari kamarnya masih dengan piyama lengkap. Tak lama kemudian menyusul yang lain.

"_Hell_... apa-apaan ini? Tak ada yang berani mengganggu pangeran saat tidur."

"Kalian tahu dimana bos?"

"Bukankah sejak kemarin dia pergi keluar?"

"Apa yang sedang si brengsek itu lakukan di luar?"

"Entahlah..." sahut Bel sambil menguap lebar.

"Kenapa kau tak ikut dengannya, Bodoh? Dia dalam bahaya sekarang!" Squalo mencengkram kerah kemeja Bel.

"Hei, kenapa para sampah membuat keributan di istanaku pagi-pagi begini?" Tiba-tiba muncul sosok tinggi besar itu seraya mendaratkan pukulan ke kepala Squalo.

"BOSSS! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah... dan singkirkan wajah menyedihkan kalian dari hadapanku. Aku ingin tidur sekarang." Ia berlalu begitu saja.

"T-tapi Bos! Tunggu..."

"Datang ke ruanganku nanti malam untuk menerima _pelajaranmu._"

BLAM. Pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat.

"Kau..." Squalo menatap noda berwarna merah segar tercecer di lantai.

"Hmm... darah..." Bel menyeringai lebar.

"Sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi..."

"Yeah... dan sepertinya dia menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Dasar bos... selalu begitu. Bagaimanapun dia bos kita yang bisa diandalkan meski kadang merepotkan. Ya kan, Squalo?" sambung Lussuria.

"Huh..." Ia menghela napas pelan penuh kelegaan namun menyeringai kemudian. "Ya."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Sankyu for reading... kekeh~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Okay, You're The Boss!

Author: Noctis69

Chapter: 2/2

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Pairing: XS (Xanxus/Squalo)

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warning: Smut

A/N: Yohaa... chapter 2 Xanxus/SqualoKali ini Squalo dateng ke ruangan bos-nya tercinta buat mendapat pelajaran yang _dijanjikan_ Xanxus sebelumnya. Enjoy~

* * *

Laki-laki berambut perak itu urung mengetuk pintu ruangan bosnya. Perasaannya sedikit tak enak. Setelah berdiri disana selama lima belas menit tanpa arti, akhirnya ia mengetuknya tiga kali.

"Bos?"

"Masuk."

Ia membuka pintu itu sepelan mungkin agar tak menimbulkan suara gaduh yang memancing Xanxus jengkel. Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah telah mengacuhkan Xanxus kemarin dan mungkin memang sudah seharusnya ia sadar akan kesalahannya itu. Karena hal itulah Xanxus memanggilnya malam ini... untuk sebuah pelajaran.

"Ehm, Bos... aku..."

DUAKK!

"VOIII!"

Squalo tak bisa mengelak saat sebuah asbak terlempar bebas ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau melemparku, Brengsek?"

"Che!"

"Baikalah... jika itu membuatmu puas menyiksaku..." Ia menggosok-gosok kepalanya. "tapi Bos bisakah kau jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

"Tak ada yang terjadi..." Xanxus bangkit dari kursinya kemudian berjalan mendekati Squalo.

"Lalu apa itu luka-luka di tubuhmu?" Squalo memicing tajam.

Xanxus membalas tajam tatapannya. "Aku sedang tak berminat membicarakan sampah-sampah itu."

"Sampah –sampah itukah yang membuat perasaanmu buruk akhir-akhir ini?"

Xanxus menuang segelas alkohol dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. "Ya..."

"Kenapa kau tak menceritakan pada kami? Kau tahu Brengsek, kupikir... kupikir kau akan mati karena malam itu kau bilang..."

Xanxus meneguk minuman di tangannya. "Kalau aku sudah mati kenapa aku masih ada disini?" ucapnya enteng.

"B-bos... aku hanya khawatir..."

"Kau terlihat seperti sampah menyedihkan yang bersikap emosional."

"Aku tidak..."

"Hei, kau tahu kenapa aku menyuruhmu kemari?"

"Tidak."

Serta merta Xanxus menyambar sesuatu di dekatnya dan... BLETAAAKKK!

"VOOIIII...! Untuk apa kau melempar tempat sampah itu?" protesnya.

"Untuk kelancanganmu tempo hari. Pakai itu di kepalamu dan dinginkan otakmu!"

"Apa?" Squalo menatap benda di tangannya. "SIAPA YANG SUDI?" Benda itu melayang keluar jendela.

"Kemari kau, Sampah..." Xanxus meletakkan gelas alkoholnya di atas meja. Tatapannya berpaling pada laki-laki berambut keperakan itu, masih dari atas sofanya. Squalo merasakan sebuah tatapan penuh ancaman sedang tertuju padanya. Dan ia tahu tak dapat mengelak dari Xanxus saat ini.

Perlahan-lahan Squalo mendekat beberapa langkah hingga cukup dekat bagi Xanxus untuk memukul atau menendangnya. Tapi Xanxus tak melakukan itu. Ia hanya menyuruh Squalo mendekatkan wajahnya hingga cukup dekat bagi Xanxus untuk merengkuhnya dengan sebelah tangan... kemudian merapatkan jarak kedua mulut mereka hingga saling menekan satu sama lain. Xanxus membuat beberapa gerakan dengan bibirnya, mencoba menemukan celah diantara mulut Squalo. Dalam sekejap laki-laki itu dapat mendominasi seluruh ruang mulutnya dengan lidahnya.

"B-bos!" Squalo mendorong tubuh laki-laki kekar itu. "tu... tunggu!"

"Aku tak suka menunggu."

Xanxus menarik kembali tubuh Squalo, membenamkan wajah di lehernya sambil meninggalkan beberapa tanda di permukaan kulit pucat itu.

Jemarinya bekerja di permukaan tubuhnya yang lain. Melucuti kancing-kancing mantel hitamnya dan terus bergerak semakin dalam.

"Nghh... Bos..."

Xanxus menekan tubuh kurus Squalo ke sofa. "Untuk sampah yang berani melawanku..." Ia menyeringai tipis. "tak akan kulepaskan kau hidup-hidup."

Squalo merasakan sesuatu yang licin merayapi selangkangannya dan bergerak menjelajahi tiap inci permukaannya yang panjang.

"A-ahh... Bo...s..."

"Kau merasakannya?" ucapnya sambil merentangkan kedua kaki Squalo.

Squalo merintih semakin keras saat Xanxus menyelipkan sesuatu ke dalam lubang miliknya. Gerakan perlahan itu semakin lama semakin cepat, seiring Squalo mendengar hela napas laki-laki itu semakin berat.

"Cu... kup... Hentikan!"

Ia tahu Xanxus tak akan mendengarkannya.

"Hmh..." Xanxus menjilat cairan kental yang meleleh keluar dari milik Squalo. "kau menikmatinya bukan?"

Xanxus bergerak perlahan, menarik benda itu keluar dari tubuh Squalo.

Ia memaksa Squalo membuka mulutnya sambil mencengkram rambut panjangnya agar ia tak memberontak. Terdengar desahan dari mulut Xanxus ketika Squalo mengisap sesuatu di dalam mulutnya. Semakin kuat ia mengisap benda itu semakin ia merasakan Xanxus mencengkram kuat rambutnya bersama dengan desahan berat yang terlepas.

"Hmh... Kau sampah yang cukup mengesankan..." bisik Xanxus.

Dan sekali lagi Xanxus merapatkan sebuah ciuman yang lebih lembut di bibir Squalo sebelum mengakhiri _pelajaran_ ini.

**OWARI**

* * *

PLAK PLAK PLAK! *suara gamparan maut*

Squalo: VOOOIIIIIII... Author goblok, apa-apaan ini?

Noctis: Gupyaaaa... Ampuuun om~ *ngumpet ke belakang Muku*

Squalo: Grrrrrr... kenapa lu bikin gw selalu ditindas bos sialan itu?

Noctis: Ekeke... itu hanya intuisi dari hati kecil saia yang terdalam sebagai author dengan bawaan otak fujoshi sejak lahir, XD

*dihujami telor busuk*

* * *

**Special note dari Noctis69**: Gomen ne Squalo dan semua anak-anak KHR yang selalu jadi korban fic saia... Saia akan berusaha bikin fic yang lebih 'beres' ke depannya nanti! *amin*

I love you all...


End file.
